Zodiac Legends
by Adair Leroux
Summary: This is based on my site Zodiac Legends find the link in my profile and it's a compilation of the posts and written up into story form, and the basic backstory.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, any of the Zodiac constellations, Kinmoku, the Black Zodiac (got the idea from 13 Ghosts), Leudast Blacklight, Javert Blacklight, Arekai, Gustav, or anyone's characters from my site, Zodiac Legends ( http://kurikara(.)proboards(.)com/ ), that aren't played by me (Kuri-Kara|JD).

Now, if I missed something in there please, feel free to notify me and I'll rectify the mistake immediately. ^_^

Chapter One  
_-Intro-_

Kitalia, bored to death by her calculus class, sat hunched forward, her eyes seemingly focused on the chalkboard with her chin in her hand. While she seemed to be paying attention, she was actually letting her mind wander and think about many other things, like how her people were doing under the rule of her elder brother, Prince Sage. He was actually just ruling in her place until this new enemy threatening the safety of Earth's people as well as a new group of untrained senshi, just trying to get through high school.

The new senshi were once the children of the great Zodiac Senshi of the past. They each had a specific guardian; the one that ruled over the kings and queens of the zodiac constellations chose each guardian, according to legend. She was a Seer and priestess; and if legend is fact, she was a descendant of all the zodiacs of the past, as well. Her name was Shukusei; and she loved all of the zodiacs equally. It was unfortunate that the Black Zodiac, originally the guardians of the Zodiac Senshi, were corrupted in their thirst for recognition and power. It was fortunate that Shukusei had foreseen this event enough in advance that she could cast them away and, as legend states, chose new guardians for the Zodiac. These guardians were to become the protectors of the children, as war with Shi and the corrupt Black Zodiac loomed ever nearer.

The peace that followed after Shukusei cast the Black Zodiac away was short-lived, and the senshi, their spouses, as well as select guardians, were called out to defend their homes, culture, and families once more. The children continued their normal, every-day lives until the assistance from other kingdoms ended. According to legend, the children all grouped together at the Zodiac Temple to combine forces and defend Shukusei there from intruders. As Shukusei felt this was a bittersweet sacrifice they intended to make, and since they were all still so young and mostly unaware of their abilities, that when the time came, she took all of their powers and used them to defeat Shi by sealing him away.  
Unfortunately, by that point in time there was no point to winning the battle, for all of the kingdoms of the Zodiac had been destroyed in Shi's wake. Most of the people had lost their lives, and the children had no one to guide them. According to legend, realizing the inevitable facts, Shukusei bid farewell to the children and sealed their power inside them before sending them to be reborn into a brighter future on Earth. This part of the legend is dead wrong. Shukusei used a special talisman to defeat Shi, by tearing out his soul and sealing it away where she hoped no one would find it, and letting his body move on without a soul. All but one of the Zodiac children perished before the end of that long battle, but that shall be explained later as this story of what happened progresses.

Shukusei then split into three entities; her powers, soul, and memory. Her powers took on life as the youngest and final child of Kinmoku's ruler, Kakyuu-hime. The child, Tatiana, ended up perishing before her powers, Shukusei's powers, ever awoke. Tatiana moved in front of her older sister, Kitalia, to defend her from the blade of an enemy--resulting in the younger sister's death. Soon after young Tatiana's life faded out, Kitalia lost control over her grief, as well as her rage and went berserk; awakening the dormant darkness inside her, Sailor Dark Spirit. Dark Spirit was the opposite of Sailor Spirit, which was Kitalia's normal senshi form, and blamed herself for Tatiana's death. Only one person was able to break through the grief that caused Kitalia to lose nearly all sense of self, and reach the small part that remained of Kitalia's self and bring her out of the deep depression she had fallen into, a mysterious man only known as 'Haku.' The only one who knew Haku's identity was Kitalia's mother, Kakyuu-hime. Unfortunately, soon after Haku helped Kitalia return to normal, he disappeared, not to be seen again.


End file.
